Heating systems for rooms and like spaces presently in common use employ a pressurized gas delivered in pipes or furnished in containers and a gas flame to heat air in a heat exchanger through which air is circulated. In another known heating system, hot water is heated by a boiler and circulated by pipes to a radiator located at various selected points in one or more rooms.
Some of the deficiencies in these presently known heating systems include bulk, cost of construction, inefficiency and hazards caused by the use of pressurized gas and a gas flame.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simple, compact, reliable, low cost, and efficient heating apparatus that utilizes microwave energy for producing heat for heating a room and like spaces.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel microwave heating apparatus for a room and like spaces suitable for use in combination with heat distribution systems already existing in the building structures and the like.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel heating apparatus having improved heating characteristics over the various types of heating units presently in use which is pollution free or non-toxic, has no venting, no explosive agents, no flames, and is in the interest of energy conservation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an energy saving heating apparatus for rooms and like spaces.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel microwave heating apparatus that is versatile and highly flexible to accommodate a variety of heating requirements for rooms, building structures and the like.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a novel microwave heating apparatus that may be used as supplementary to other heating systems including solar heating systems.